


Trick and Treat

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Halloween, Humor, KiSCon, Limericks, M/M, POV Outsider, Poetry, Pumpkins, Silly, Zine, Zine: KiSCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A limerick on the occasion of a KiScon that happened to take place just after Halloween.</p><p>Originally published in the print convention zine "KiScon 2013. The Official Zine" (edited by Arminaa, October 2013).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

There once was a very drunk crewman

Who wanted to help one half-human.

     And he thought with delight

     As he pondered the plight:

"Yes, the captain would so love to screw 'em.

 

He has been too long yet in dry-dock,

His loved one is frigid - oh, why, Spock?"

     So his eyes flashed a glint:

     "He might need a broad hint!"

And he thought of himself as a sly cock.

 

The pumpkin was perfect and pliant.

He dug his knife into the giant.

     And he carved out a face

     Of pure outworldish grace

In a scene which was sweetly deviant.

 

A second gourd followed the next morn, 

It sported a scene of the worst porn.

     'Cause where subtlety'd failed

     A new strategy hailed

That would hopefully water Kirk's thirst' horn.

 

He hid them inside both men's quarters.

And really, those gourds were two snorters!

     Then he shimmied away,

     Hoped the trick would not stray

Or disturb them like two spotted Hortas. 

 

The captain and Spock were suspicious.

Each one thought: a prank, really vicious!

     But they met and discussed,

     Both were shy and nonplussed.

Yet the end of their talk was treat-licious.

 


End file.
